poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting chased by Marshmallow/Crash scolds Marshmallow/Sweetie Belle and Marshmallow become friends
This is the scene where Ryan's team gets chased by Mashmellow, Crash tells Marshmallow off and he become friends with Sweetie Belle in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Frozen. the ice palace, the doors open and Marshmellow has got the gang in his hands Princess Anna: Stop! Put us down! Sci-Ryan: She's right! Put us down, you big snow-hard! Cody Fairbrother: My brother needs me! Let me go! Marshmallow (Frozen): Go away! Anna and Kristoff with Sci-Ryan, Cody and Evil Anna down the icy steps and they slide down going past Sven. He tosses the others and he then goes to toss Olaf Chuck (Angry Birds): Heads up! tosses Chuck and Olaf's head and then land on the snowbank near Anna and Kristoff Olaf: Watch out for my butt! and Kristoff duck as the rest of Olaf's body slams into the snowbank Princess Anna: Furious It is not nice to throw people! Evil Anna: And that includes sirens and heroes! make snowballs and Sci-Ryan and Kristoff stops them Sci-Ryan: Whoa there, Evil Anna. You and Anna need to calm down. Kristoff: Sci-Ryan's right, feisty-pants. Princess Anna: Let me GO! Kristoff: Okay, relax. Just calm down. Calm down! Princess Anna: Okay! Alright! I'm Okay! Kristoff: Just let the snowman be. Princess Anna: I'm calm. lets her go and turns Kristoff: Great. Evil Anna: I'm calm too. Sci-Ryan: Good. Anna growls and throws the snowball at Marshmallow Sci-Ryan: Oh, come on! snowball hits the giant snowman on the back and this infuriates him Kristoff: See, now you made him mad! Olaf: I'll distract him. You guys go. legs and body runs No, no! Not you guys!head falls on the snow This just got a whole lot harder. chases the gang through the trees Emmet: screams then grabs a tree Kristoff: What are you doing? lets got and the tree hit Marshmallow, making him land on his back Kristoff: Whoa! Princess Anna: I got him! laugh as they run off when they suddenly come to the edge of the cliff Kristoff: Whoa! Stop! Princess Anna: It's a hundred foot drop. Kristoff: It's two hundred. Sonant Nightfall: That's steep. ties his rope around Anna's waste tightly Anna: Ow! see the other end is ties to his own waste, he then turns to pick up the axe What's that for? starts using the axe to dig into the snow Kristoff: I'm digging a snow anchor. Anna: Okay. What if we fall? Kristoff: There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there, it'll be like landing on a pillow. Hopefully. hear the snowman approaching Okay, Anna. On three. throws the rest of the rope down the edge of the cliff Evil Anna: We are ready. Trio Darkle: We are ready too. Princess Anna: Okay. Kristoff: One... Anna: You tell me when, I'm ready to go. Kristoff: Two... Anna: I was born ready! Yes! Kristoff: Calm down. a huge tree flies through the air and lands in front of them Sci-Ryan and Anna: Tree! looks behind him and sees Anna jumping off the cliff Kristoff: What the...? rope pulls Kristoff over the edge Whoa! other end of the rope on the cliff catches the anchor Kristoff had dug and catches their fall Kristoff: That happened. runs through the snowy woods and we see his body parts are all in the wrong places with his nose stuck on the side of his head Olaf: Man, am I out of shape! stops to take a breather and puts his body back into the right order and puts his nose back into place There we go. Hey, Anna! Sven! Where'd you guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there! the same moment Marshmallow emerges through the trees and comes up behind Olaf Hey. We were just talking about you. to face Marshmallow All good things, all good things. roars and goes to take step forward Olaf: No! stomps forward and Olaf jumps onto his leg to stop him This is not making much of a difference, is it? flicks Olaf off his leg and he goes over the cliff screaming right past Anna and Kristoff as they are letting themselves down with the rope Anna: Olaf! Olaf: Hang in there, guys! Princess Anna: Go faster! they stop moving Evil Anna: Wait, what? look up to see Marshmallow pulling their rope up and Kristoff hits his head against the edge of the cliff Princess Anna: Kristoff! pulled them up towards his face Sci-Ryan: Hi, there. Marshmallow (Frozen): Don't come BAAAAACK!!! Princess Anna: We won't. has had enough of Marshmallow Crash Bandicoot: Now you listen to me, you snow-monster! You can't just chuck people out and tell them to go away because friends don't do that! How dare you! feels sad by Crash's harsh words then lets go of the rope. The gang falls Sweetie Belle: Take care of Elsa for me. nods. The gang lands on the snow Emmet and Sci-Ryan: screaming Cody Fairbrother: Calm down, you two. and Emmet stop screaming and realised they are on the ground Sci-Ryan: Oh. Yeah. Princess Anna: Hey, you're right. Just like a pillow. Olaf! Olaf: Kristoff's feet I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs! Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts